movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World War (2019 Film)
World War is a 2019 Canadian-French-German-British-American war drama film produced, written, and directed by Steven Spielberg. Set During The World War From 1944. The film stars Tye Sheridan as Captain Jones Barnes with Tom Holland, Daniel Radcliffe, Chris Pratt, Patrick Wilson, Chris Evans, Allison Janney, Jim Sturgess, Zac Efron, Jesse Eisenberg, Rami Malek, Joseph Mazzello, Robert Downey Jr., Karen Gillan, Brie Larson, Pom Klementieff, Letitia Wright, Amy Smart, Ty Simpkins, Michael Keaton, Gabriel Bateman, Rosamund Pike, Allison Janney, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy, Martin Freeman, Matt Damon, and Elizabeth Debicki. The film was released by Universal Pictures and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on September 20, 2019 in the United States, September 22, 2019 in the United Kingdom, September 24, 2019 in France, September 25, 2019 in Germany, and September 30, 2019 in Canada. Plot In June 5, 1944, Captain John H. Miller Battle against the Germans. They suffer heavy losses in assaulting fortified German defensive positions. Captain Miller of the 2nd Ranger Battalion leads a breakout from the beach. Elsewhere on the beach, a dead soldier lies face-down in the bloody surf; his pack is stenciled Ryan, S. In June 4, 1944, Jones Barnes (Tye Sheridan) And his Friends (Tom Holland, Daniel Radcliffe, Chris Pratt, Patrick Wilson, Chris Evans, Jim Sturgess, Zac Efron, Jesse Eisenberg, Rami Malek, and Joseph Mazzello) Went To U.S. Army. Cast Soldiers: * Tye Sheridan as Captain Jones Barnes ** James Marsden as (Aged 42) Jones Barnes * Tom Holland as Sergeant Colin Miller ** Brian Littrell as (Aged 42) Colin Miller * Daniel Radcliffe as Private Michael Marshall * Chris Pratt as Private John Downey * Patrick Wilson as Private Barry Rogers * Chris Evans as Private Tom B. Donovan * Jim Sturgess as Captain Will Denbrough * Zac Efron as Captain Finn Cummings * Jesse Eisenberg as Private Jaeden Hanks * Rami Malek as Private Joseph Flynn * Joseph Mazzello as Private Ben Whitaker * Bradley Cooper as Captain Franklin Miller * Gwilym Lee as Corporal Adam Harris * Satya Bhabha as Sergeant Kurt Jefferson * Travis Willingham as Private Albert Richardson * Gabriel Basso as Corporal Cedric Mitchell * Ryan Ochoa as Captain Bradford Henry * Tom Hardy as Sergeant Britt Washington * Roger Craig Smith as Corporal Benedict Rodriguez * Martin Freeman as Captain Lawrence Browning * Taron Egerton as Colonel Hector Barnes * James McAvoy as Sergeant Mike McCartney * Michael Fassbender as Lieutenant Colonel Tim Downey * George Clooney as Sergeant Chester Barnes * Bam Margera as Corporal Norbert Melton * Benedict Cumberbatch as Sergeant Jason DiCaprio * Steve-O as Captain Robin Holland * James Franco as Lieutenant Colonel James Gibson * Daisuke Ono as Corporal Kyle Watanabe * Fionn Whitehead as Sergeant Noah Moore ** Peyton Manning as (Aged 41) Noah Moore Others: * Harrison Ford as Mr. Joseph Downey * Robert Downey Jr. as Dr. Chris Penn * William Fichtner as Leonard * Jessica Chastain as Ashley Baker * Emma Watson as Allie Marshall * Allison Janney as Mercedes Wilson * Karen Gillan as Daisy * Michael Keaton * Rosamund Pike * Amy Smart as Sarah Clementine * Matt Jones as Thomas * Matt Damon as Dr. Alfred Watney * Letitia Wright as Carrie Boseman * Brie Larson as Vanessa Anderson * Elizabeth Debicki as Dorathy Harrleson * Mark Strong as Fionn Hardy * Mark Rylance as Bill Wise * Bradley Whitford as Daniel * Gabriel Bateman as Tom Moore ** Garrett Hedlund as (Aged 32) Tom Moore * Ty Simpkins as Harley Barnes * Richard Schiff as Rob * Pom Klementieff as Scarlett * Judy Greer as Bella * Tom Hanks as Mr. Aaron Marshall * Bill Murray as Mr. Clark Cummings * Brigitte Nielsen as Toshiko Barnes Category:Films directed by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films produced by George Clooney Category:2019 films Category:R-Rated films Category:Universal Pictures Category:DreamWorks Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Reliance Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Smoke House Pictures Category:ImageMovers Category:Participant Media Category:Heyday Films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Films distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Jacobjesse523's Ideas Category:Jacobjesse523's Favorite Movies Category:War films